I Take You Into Me
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken when her mother dies… so she turns to a very unlikely man to mend her heart. Does he care for her in return? This is the journey on their way to find out. (KagomeNaraku, Lemons, Continuation of "The Night I Followed You")
1. Title, Author's Notes and Disclaimers

Title: I Take You Into Me

Author: Aeki Muffinhands

Disclaimer for the following chapters (this will only be seen here): I do not own Inu-Yasha nor the characters within the manga or anime.

Summary: Kagome is heartbroken when her mother dies… so she turns to a very unlikely man to mend her heart. Does he care for her in return? This is the journey on their way to find out. (Multi-Chapter, Kagome/Naraku Lemons)

Song Used to Name Chapters: Smooth, by Iio.

Disclaimer for Chapter names: I do not own the song smooth sang by Iio, I'm just borrowing it since this was the song that originally inspired me to write my one shot "The Night I Followed You"

Author's beginning notes: During the course of this story I will probably write a lot of crap, so I'll try not to write an essay here.

So why is this now under a different story– Well I realized that I wanted my one-shot "The Night I Followed You" to remain a one-shot. The first chapter is the same as the old story – just with a different title.

Why the heck did I do that– I wanted my old story to remain a one shot because that's how it was intended to be written. Since I was not prepared to write this story in a multi-chapter fashion – I'm not sure if I can insure the continuing quality of the first chapter. So I decided to write it again here.

Reviews – I will start answering your reviews at the end of each chapter. I feel that if you take the time to review for a multi-chapter story then I should have the time to show my appreciation.

All of that said – on with the show!


	2. Honey Love

Title: Honey Love

Author: Aeki Muffinhands (aka Gabreilla Moushigo)

* * *

Kagome was sighing again, looking down at the ground. Secretly she was very sad but no one else knew… well… they _knew_ something was wrong, but not what. They all suspected it had something to do with Inu-Yasha so she let them believe that. It made it easier. 

Who would she tell all of her secret sadness to anyway? Inu-Yasha had enough troubles of his own - his heart broken to pieces when Naraku swept him away from his Kikyo. Not to mention that he lost his mother and father, and his brother didn't like him very much. No, above all else, he needed to be happy.

Sango; she lost her entire family and village of friends to the very same demon. A heartless monster was controlling her brother. If he was really being controlled anymore. The boy seemed in be in charge of himself but you could never tell. At least she had Kirara.

Miroku lost everything long ago when his father died, but he was upbeat and cheerful anyway. But he was sad when no one else knew and when he would be gloomy behind closed doors. Again… Naraku was at fault.

And there was Shippo, youngest of them all, who lost his parents. He was the only one not to have Naraku's hand in his life. He was just coming along with her. Maybe because he loved her. Maybe because he had no where else to go. He was still so babyish. What was the little thing to do anyway?

How could she dare tell them of her hidden pains and sorrows? When she dreamed at night… she dreamed of her mother.

She had been dead for a long time now - gone. When she slept her world would take her to times when her mother asked her to get her something - and she didn't or times when she could have kissed her goodbye or told her that she loved her…

She did tell her that she loved her before she left, right? She was sure she did.

She also dreamed that her mother was still alive. When Kagome would come back home… she would be there with her favorite foods… would cheer her up with that smile. Then she would wake up… and die all over again…

Kagome had to be strong for everyone. But what happens when she couldn't even be strong for herself? The weight crushing down on her was too much to bear. Her mother had been her strength, the only one to dry her eyes when she saw Inu-Yasha slip through her fingers. Mama was the one who stroked her hair when she was sad and when she finally realized that it wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault that he still loved Kikyo. It wasn't Kikyo's fault that she loved Inu-Yasha in her own way. After all… she could understand how Kikyo must have felt. Thinking she had been betrayed and in the worst possible manner by the one she loved. No, she didn't blame anyone.

But everyone else didn't have to know that.

Kagome looked up at the sky, looking positively forlorn. She went back to her temple home more out of necessity to keep up the guise she held around her life. No one knew... not even Inu-Yasha.

Maybe that's why she turned to him. She never liked him before… not really. But he knew, he knew what had happened, he had watched her, listened to her, and then he was there with her. Then the unthinkable happened. He held her against him and for whatever reason she cried in his arms that night. She felt awful about it for weeks afterward. She had not really been able to look anyone in the eye. Then he visited her more frequently when she was alone. He listened to her talk, when she told him things. It made her feel a little lighter.

And suddenly it didn't matter so much anymore about who he was. It just mattered that he was there. She still dreamed of her mother and still was sad. But she was slowly, slowly started to feel better.

A faint smile touched her lips. _That night_. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that blew through her hair as she listened to the melodic chime of Miroku's staff as he bore some of his weight upon it.

He made love to her one night… she remembered it vividly. They were in a spring of all places, he played with her on the grass before pulling her into the warm water. When their bodies were half submerged he took her. He held onto her tightly, his strange body rippling in pleasure as he took her, purring all the while. He told her then that she was his - told her every time he took her after that. She never denied it, never denied _him_. She was his, _wanted_ to be his. He was always there, he was her strength, he was her quiet ear, her secret keeper and she could tell him everything. She could smile again, she could be happy.

"Kagome" Inu-Yasha shouted, more out of concern than anger, but he would never show it. "Watch where you are going"

"Sorry." She opened up her eyes finally, thank goodness the ground was pretty level or she might have hurt herself.

* * *

They made camp because soon it would be time to sleep. Kagome pulled out her vagabond stove, placing it over the fire. She cooked ramen again. She was getting so sick of it. It was just noodles after all… flavored noodles… it was better than nothing. 

The crickets were chirping, waiting for their mates to come to them. The loud noises that came from such small insects seemed to get closer together.

They all ate in silence, listening to the wind rush through the trees. A little bird flapping it's wings slightly before tucking them in for the cool night ahead.

After he was finished, Miroku began humming some far away song - one that made Kagome pause for a moment to listen to him. His voice accentuated every so often by the sound of the decorative rings on his staff. _Tink… tinkle… clink_. It made her think of home…

Soon Sango hummed along with him when she was finished, obviously knowing the tune as well. She swayed a little – back and forth. Kagome wondered if she did it for the benefit of Shippo. Sango's leather armor beneath her soft clothes back strange stretchy sounds.

Shippo began mimicking the couple, swaying back and forth and humming a song that they all seemed to know.

It was then that Inu-Yasha began to hum the age old song as well. His movements caused the branch to sway just a little and some of the leaves flittered down onto the ground making the scene far too romantic. Then came the rhythmic clanking of his sword against the bark. _Clank… tink… tonk_…

Everyone knew this song except for her… and… she was so lonely.

* * *

"Kagome, tell me a story." Shippo demanded. "I can't sleep unless you tell me a story." He was snuggling up to her just as a gust of wind blew by. 

Kagome looked down at him, just a little sadness on her face. "Which one would you like to hear" She ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him.

"I don't know… pick one." He demanded in his boyish innocence.

_Of course_. "Then I'll tell you a story that my mother once told me, but it was very sad." She warned, leaning back against a tree.

"Ok." He agreed cautiously, listening to her very intently.

"There once was a man who was very poor… and barely had enough money to feed himself." She began, looking at the little boy, waiting for an argument to arise.

Shippo nodded at her, waiting for her to go on.

Kagome watched the dying fire, everyone else seemed to be listening to her story as well. "But he loved a beautiful young woman and met with her secretly. Her parents would never approve, because they were so well to do."

Shippo didn't quite know that meant, but could sort of understand it.

"He asked if she would go away with him. She agreed to meet with him that very same night." Kagome did not mask her sadness, or give the young boy a sense of hope that the story would turn out alright in the end. "But before the man could leave and go meet her, her father and men from the village came… and they killed him."

Shippo's pointed ears seemed to droop a little. "How" Was his innocent and yet not so innocent question.

She looked down at him with all seriousness. "They beat him, then put him in his small shack and burned him alive."

"Oh." He looked a bit sad, but was worried about other things as well. "What happened to the girl"

She looked away, stroking his soft red hair again. She saw the reactions of everyone else who were there. They seemed riveted, wondering what she would say next. "She waited for him where they were supposed to meet… but he never came… and she froze to death."

"How sad." Shippo pushed her away to look at her face. "Why didn't they get their happy ending"

"Not everyone gets a happy ending." Was all Kagome could say.

* * *

He had been gone for a little while but that was ok. He could go meet her now. Kagome no longer made him feel guilty about leaving in the night anymore. Told him it was ok. He smiled at her, happy that she was so understanding. 

No, she was upset about that. She was upset because Miroku and Sango thought that it was ok to hide it from her. They wouldn't tell her when he left while giving each other knowing glances, not thinking she saw.

What was worse, they would look at her with pity. She hated it when they did that. She wanted to tell them that she didn't care… but then it would all be ruined.

She sighed despairingly. _I_ _love them_…

* * *

Something inside her pulsed for a moment and her eyes lit up. Jewel shards, a lot of them. That could only mean… 

She could go after them by herself. With that decided, she waited for the others to go to sleep.

While she curled herself up in her sleeping bag she cursed them silently for taking so long. Soon Sango's soft snoring filled the campsite and she had to smirk at that. The girl snored and the boy didn't. Then Miroku even breathing came and Kagome looked up from her place. Shippo had decided to sleep with Miroku tonight. It was either her or him that the little boy chose as his favorite perches. Which was pretty ironic considering that the two of them were perhaps even more hazardous to his health than Sango or Inu-Yasha could ever hope to be.

Kagome lifted herself up quietly, watching for a reaction from the sleeping figures, but made it a point not to stare. When she was satisfied she went into the woods, unarmed. She didn't need her bow to take care of this.

The air became thinner, the miasma was getting thick, but the jewel shards were moving and she ran. Ran until after a while she was breathing hard and swift, ran until her knees felt like buckling, until her lungs feel like they were about to explode. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, a gentle humming tuned out all the rest of the sounds. _Bump Thump_! _Bump Thump_! The twigs and branches angrily reached out and pulled at her hair, tore at her skin. She didn't care.

Kagome finally reached the clearing and collapsed the moment she did. She looked up and saw a figure there, tall with a white pelt and a grizzly blue face of a baboon. She always shivered at those empty eyes... because behind them…

And she was disappointed. Was it just a puppet? He wasn't indicating any less. The figure did not move at her, seemingly awaiting some order until he should react. She wasn't afraid.

"Kagome" The voice from behind the mask greeted her. "How lovely to see you."

"Naraku" She asked cautiously, still panting, still sitting. He… it… whatever it was… was walking towards her.

The figure lifted up his head, showing her his face, his red eyes glowing underneath the cap. It _was_ Naraku. He was smirking at her appearance, which probably looked horrible right about now.

"My lovely." He purred, lifting her up, still examining her gently, and she let him. He seemed to be taking mental note of the scratches and lines that had taken up residency were her clothes did not cover. "You needn't run so fast… I would have waited for you to deliver the jewel shards to me personally." He chided playfully, fingering the wire around her neck that held them in place.

She sighed, he had told her that joke before. Of course he probably found it funny still. How she could come to him like this, and he did not try to strike her down was a miracle. "You _were_ moving." She reminded.

"To a stream." He lifted the pelt from over his head, so it could rest upon his back. "I know how impatient you are." His smirk was now a full-blown grin. He pulled out a skin of water for her and she eyed it hungrily. "I thought you might like a drink."

"Oh" She practically grabbed it from him before she turned it up and drank deeply. "I never knew that I water could taste so good." Her breathing was finally calming down. He said nothing, but watched her. "What"

"Can't I not admire you without foolish questions" He sighed, a little frustration tingeing the edges of his voice.

"No" She snapped.

"You are always so petulant…" He was closer to her now.

"So are you." She quipped back.

He was undoing her clothes and she made no move to stop him. "My pretty little thing" His voice hummed. "Has that dog run off again"

"I don't mind." She said half-heartedly. "I don't expect anything from him anymore." _Besides, I have you_. But she didn't want to say that. "He is a good enough friend I suppose."

"Hm" Was all he said, and finally her shirt came undone and he was once again examining her. "You are right, you don't need him anymore." He frowned then, seeing the bruises that speckled her body.

"A little run in with one of your incarnations." She explained, he would know what she was talking about.

She looked like she had been squeezed with some inhuman arms. "He was rough with you." His frown deepened further, that incident was but a week ago at most, and she still carried the bruising from it. "If I had known, I would have ripped him to pieces before devouring him."

Kagome shivered at the thought. Silently she wondered if he knew how gross that sounded. "He didn't hurt me that much." She defended.

"Hm" His chest rumbled with his voice, his bare hands went over the marks on her shoulders, the ones she kept hidden from Inu-Yasha and the others. He fingered the bluish design on her left arm. "Have they seen these" He questioned, he wanted to know if Inu-Yasha had seen them… but would not ask.

"No." She said softly. "Not even Sango. She wonders why I don't bathe with her during the day anymore." He chuckled heartily. "It's not funny" She pushed at him a little, his close vicinity to her a little unnerving with the looks he kept flashing her way. She regretted it immediately, the night was cold… she could almost see her breath crackling before her.

"Are you sure the little one doesn't know" He returned to his earlier position, and even took a bold step forward, invading her space more than before.

"I'm sure." She sighed, exasperated with his questioning, but she knew he was doing it for her own good. And well… he didn't get to see her much… so…

"I watch you everyday." He was on her in an instant. An arm sneaked around her back, the other whipped around and drew his fingers through her hair. He was grasping her roughly, but not enough to make it hurt. "I know that he looks at you…" He growled. "And you look at him."

"I…" She began lamely. "It's not like that…"

"He can't have you anymore." His arms tightened around her. "You are mine." He began removing the rest of her clothes – which weren't very plentiful in his book, her shirt slipped off easily. He grew impatient with the little skirt and he decided to rip it off instead.

"That was expensive you know" She growled, shoving at him, but he held her so tightly that he didn't even budge.

"I could give you much nicer things." He tempted, lowering his mouth next to her ear. "If you would but come with me…"

"I… I can't." Her voice quivered, but she wanted very much to take him up on his offer.

"I know." Naraku growled, pulling her far enough away from him to take in her strange undergarments. He examined the rest of his marks, inspecting them all to make sure not one had faded. He lowered himself to his knees and saw the thin blue lines on her thighs. He took special note of these… suckling on them.

These were demon's marks… marks that are placed on one's mate. They would take on the male's colors so they would match… so everyone knew to stay away.

He quietly yearned for the day when he could mar her beautiful face with his mark and maybe he would even touch her eyelids a bit… to make her look more like him. He shivered at the thought.

No one knew that she was his now, which sometimes infuriated him. Those rare moments when Inu-Yasha held her, he had to grit his teeth and remain in the shadows. When that damned monk dared to touch her - he would make the portal in his hand grow a hair larger. The monk always felt it and after a while he stopped and went after the other woman that he provided for the group. The monk was so predictable, but it was good. The distraction had worked well. Then there was that wolf demon, persistent and stupid. He would take great pleasure in ripping the jewel shards out of his legs… after he was finished tearing them off of course.

"You're getting that look again." Kagome bumped him a little, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hm" He looked up, his face a little confused.

"That weird psychotic look…" She explained. "Besides… I think you've sucked on my legs enough. There are other parts of me that want attention." She was blushing at her boldness, knowing he would like the words

Kagome received the desired effect as he wasted no time before pushing aside her panties and began lapping at her folds, his tongue enveloping her tender bud. He ran over that sweet spot that made her shiver uncontrollably, and ruthlessly exploited it until she was swaying from the dizzying effect that it had on her. He quickly grabbed her leg and brought it over to rest on his shoulder. She bore her weight on his shoulder and her single standing leg and allowed him to pleasure her. He stopped for a moment to lap at one of his fingers before he inserted it into her. Her body stiffened slightly at this invasion, his lips once again kissing her before his tongue darted out to greet her.

His breathing became ragged as he inhaled her scent. Dreams of taking her away flooded through him. The dog couldn't seem to take very good care of her… she was always running off and getting hurt. Her bruises were a testament to that. It was probably because the dog did not see her as his, maybe that's how he viewed Kikyo. Maybe he should be glad…

"Naraku" She whimpered, he relaxed his tighter than necessary grip upon her. She breathed a sigh of relief, more because she was having a hard time breathing rather than being afraid of him.

He removed her leg from his shoulder and pushed her to the ground. He pumped his fingers in and out… in and out, suckling on her bud and running his tongue along her lips. "Come for me… my darling." He purred before curling his fingers within her, sending her body reeling. He reached up with his free hand and took both of hers in it and she grasped at them as her whole body tensed up.

"N... Naraku" She shrieked, tossing her head to the side, pushing her lower body up into his warm mouth and probing fingers. He lapped at her for long moments afterwards, a spike of horrible pleasure ripping through her with each lick. "Please…" She begged him. "Stop it… I…" She bucked her hips despite herself. "I can't stand it."

He ran his tongue along her one last time before licking his lips. "How sweet you are…" He kissed his marks on her legs, hips, chest and shoulders, each in turn before lifting himself up to her again. "No one can have you but me…" He truly disbelieved that she understood what they stood for, if she did, she would no doubt be horrified. "You are mine and no one else's…" He held her possessively against him, letting out a bug like purr all the while.

Kagome looked up to him, confused by his words, still panting. "What do you mean"

"My sweet little one…" He was nuzzling the side of her neck with his nose. "So naïve…"

"Well excuuuuuse me" She growled coming out of passion-induced stupor. She tried unsuccessfully to hit him atop his head but he grabbed her arm and held it helplessly to her side.

"How rude you are…" He reprimanded. "I am afraid that I am deeply dissatisfied with you."

"Good for you." She retorted, turning her head.

"Feisty today" He said with a dreamy smile, thinking. "You are such a fascinating creature."

"How is that" Kagome said in that strange way of hers. She jumped when he took her chin in one hand, pulling her face around so he could look at her expressions.

"Even after coming to me for so long… you remain the same." His purring, which had faded a bit while he was distracted, came back full force. It had a strange effect when he breathed in… seeming to have a different tone to it. "Such a strong will… one that I have not been able to break." His eyes seemed to pierce into her then, but she continued to return his gaze. This had not been the first time he had stared at her with such intensity, nor would it be the last. "Your life will be touched by tragedy. You can see it coming, I know. Your love… loves someone else. Your Monk will be a memory. The slayer will die with her brother. I will take everything away from you." His devilish voice was very soft then. "And yet you stay the way you are… and you smile everyday... you confuse me." He looked at her tenderly then. "But that is no matter." He shrugged it off with one of his dark looks. "Such a strong little thing… must be mine…"

She had such a strange look on her face just then, but it was not sad, nor angry. "I still haven't convinced you to leave the slayer and the monk alone."

"You think you will" He asked, resting his head on his arm, truly amused.

"I know I will." She lifted up her hand and ran it along his cheek.

His harsh expression softened, leaning his face into her hand's tender embrace. "If there is anyone who could convince me... it would be you." He admitted without shame, giving her false hope.

She could only smile and truly wonder if she could convince him of such a thing. "I can only try my best." She let her hand drop from his face before it trailed down and touched his length. It stirred. "Until then…"

Naraku groaned when her hold on him tightened. And when he was sure of himself, he agreed. "Until then..." He positioned himself above her, parting her legs with one of his own and moving his arm behind her head to cushion it against the hard ground. He was positioned at her entrance all he needed to do was push his hips forward and…

"Wait" She protested.

"What is it now" He grumbled, hoping that with all of these distractions that he could at least enjoy her one time before Inu-Yasha came looking for her.

"I didn't get to please you yet." She blushed, trying to unsuccessfully push him away from her, but he held fast.

"Oh… you will…"

He began sinking in and she nearly lost her resolve. "No, no I mean… I want to _please_ you." She hoped he understood now, because saying it would be far too embarrassing.

He pushed in all the way then, shaking with the effort it took to wait for a moment. "It's been so long." He moaned into her fragrant hair. She was so warm, wet and tight around him as his body surged forward into her.

"Please" Her voice was a whine. "Let's me"

"Do it afterwards." He slowly pulled out, drawing a sigh of contentment from her. "Let me enjoy your body for now." It had been almost three months since he had her last. He knew he wouldn't last long.

In and out… in and out… harder… faster… she could feel his rough invasion so deep… he was pushing in further now… all the way… so hard… it was pounding into her… her soft flesh filling in all the spaces in his strong unyielding body every time he pulled back and thrust forward… _Oh_… _Oh_… _please_… Her body was tightening up and around his… so close… "_Ah_! _Ahhh!_" Her nails were digging into his skin. He tightened his grip on her and she couldn't stop. "Naraku"

His lips twitched when she said his name. Her head twisted to the side and she screamed and he followed her, his body releasing itself finally. He lay there on top of her, panting. He held the brunt of his weight upon his elbows. _My pet_…

* * *

Kagome pushed him to his back, and for the first time in his existence, he was docile. She rested her head on his stomach and kissed the firm and shapely muscles. He held her there for a little while, running his hands through her silky hair. 

In a strange and childishly romantic kind of way… she wished that they could stay like this all night. And then she would wish for more. They could be sleeping on a bed and he would be so warm. He would complain about how hot it was and throw the covers off and snuggle just with her… little things like that. She wished, she wished that he would hold her and never let her go. He would tell her that they could go away together and somehow it would work out. They wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore - just the two of them.

She could do something useful, she was a miko after all. And well, he was very strong. She was sure that he could at least provide food for the two of them. They could live in a little house where no one knew who they were…

But reality dulled her eyes, little foolish dreams like that would never happen. Things like that only happened in a perfect world… and it didn't seem possible that such a simple life could be achieved. There was the jewel, the root of the problem, and it still wasn't completed. Neither side would release its hold on it and she was stuck in the middle.

"Now it is you that is getting that look in your eyes." He was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers and purring. "Tell me what you are thinking of."

She untangled his fingers from her hair and went lower"I was thinking about you." She ran a single finger down his… her other hand cupping him.

"Ah" Was his simple answer.

Kagome continued to play with him, trying to screw up the courage to tell him. "I was thinking - how nice it would be - if we could just go away together." She almost blurted.

"Mm hm." He sighed his contentment as she teased him – her dulls nails scraping along his length nearly did him in. Then her tongue… his eyes felt like they were about to roll back into his head. "You spoil me." He gasped, reaching down again and running his hands through her hair.

Her only reply was to smile before taking him into her mouth fully and he groaned, trying to keep still. She could taste herself on him… and… everything…

"Kagome" He whimpered, she never had heard his voice so weak before... and somehow she knew… that he would only reveal such things to her. She smiled around him.

* * *

She watched as his ran running the dull part of a very sharp claw down and up her belly before it came to rest on her breast furthest from him, his fingers running slow circles around her nipple. He lowered his mouth her other breast, mimicking the actions of his fingers with his tongue. He was holding her so gently against him. He abandoned her breast soon enough, running his hands down her abdomen… 

"When this is all over" He promised between kisses and licks, his fingers twining with her depths. "I shall take you away with me. We can be together." He stopped then, looking up at her with devious eyes. "Wouldn't that be nice"

"Yes." She moaned as he withdrew from her and lowered himself down.

"And you'll never be alone again." He let his head rest upon her belly. "I won't let you be." He kissed her navel tenderly, his thick wavy hair tickling her stomach and she giggled a little and he smiled. He felt that maybe his heart would burst with the emotions that were running rampant inside him.

"I won't let you be lonely either." She promised.

* * *

"It's cold." She said as she lay against the dewy grass, as if this were the first time she noticed. 

"I won't let you stay cold for long." He swore, resting his chin atop her head, breathing in her fragrant hair. She smelled so good. He plunged into her depths and nearly growled as she cried out.

He buried his face into her hair, trying to enjoy himself for a little while this time… trying not to just pound into her madly. He managed to still his body long enough to catch his breath. "Tell me that you are mine." He said, when he finally trusted his voice.

"I'm yours." Her cheek rested in the hollow of his neck. "I love you."

He froze then, his body tensing up. "Do you" He croaked.

"Yes." She moaned, squirming against his heat.

"How is that possible" He mumbled into her hair, his vice like grip loosening on her.

"I just do." She answered honestly.

He tried desperately to keep himself from shaking just then, but he couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him. He was afraid. But why should he be? Love was just a silly little human emotion… it didn't mean anything… right? But he wanted it to. "Tell me again." He requested.

She gasped when he pulled out of her slowly. "I love you." He reentered her with the same torturing slowness.

"Again… tell me again." He repositioned himself until he was biting at the markings on her shoulder.

"I love you." She nibbled on his ear, then his neck and he groaned.

"Again" He demanded, his pace within her quickening.

"I… love… you." She managed between thrusts.

He was like a starving man, she his only salvation. "Oh" He gasped, shivering. "My little one…" Her teeth finally sank into his neck and he crushed her to him, shaking pitifully within her sheath.

* * *

"Naraku" Kagome's voice whined, he was holding her up against him… standing in the water… the cold water… but it didn't seem to bother him at all… since he was inside her warmth. "I need to bathe! I need to get back" Her last word was a scream as she trembled in passion. 

He smiled down at her quaking form"Just one more time…" He pushed his face against her wet hair. "One more time… and you can leave." He pushed into her with a hard thrust of his hips.

"They'll find us! They'll know" She should leave, but she just threw her head back and moaned.

* * *

She was on the bank, finally dry enough to pull her clothes back on. Her skirt was barely salvageable but it would do until she could get a change of clothes. She was just putting her socks on when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her until she was laying down flat. "W-wait" She hadn't put her underwear on yet… and his tongue… "_Oh_…" He lifted his body above her, pushing her leg up all the way up until it was over his shoulder and he was in her again… pulsing… his aching member finding no difficulty sliding into her fully. 

"You're still wet for me…" He nipped at her neck, thrusting into her savagely. "So open…" They fit together… like a puzzle… She was made for him. She was screaming his name… and then he came.

* * *

"Damn you" She was scrubbing her skin for the second time that night. "Can't you control yourself" He was in the water with her, his black hair in dangerous looking ringlets. 

"No." And he grasped her arms, making her drop the sponge he had been so thoughtful to bring. He was dragging her to him, already pulling one of her legs around his hip, his length burring itself in her easily.

"Please…" She begged him as his hard member invaded her body once more. "Oh… I can't stand it" A wave of pleasure blew through her body and she sobbed, he lowered his head to her breast… and it was as if his lips were tasting her again… she came almost weakly against him. "Oh… Naraku…" He lifted his head and she rested her forehead against his chest. They were on the grass again… he was in her all the while… and he began plunging in again… she didn't have the strength to protest anymore… barely had the energy to even move. He decided to leave her warm body long enough to lay her down next to him, cradling her from behind before he parted her folds and once again pushing into her… this time he was soft and gentle, his penetration shallow but endearing. He loved her like that until he came. Her body trembled one more time before they both fell into the sweet oblivion that only sleep could bring.

* * *

And then the sun was up not even an hour later. Their eyes cracked open. She was trembling with lack of sleep… hunger… and complete exhaustion. "I won't even be able to walk" She whined and the sky began to darken. "They are going to be up any minute now… I better get going." She would have pulled away from him, but his member was once again hard within her. 

"I'm not done with you." He declared… and she almost felt sick.

"What the hell are you" She screamed, trying to turn her neck around to glare at him. "I take it back… there is no way in hell I can go away with you… one week and you'd have killed me" He was already moving within her again… and she couldn't even summon up the feeling to get excited.

"You are in heat." He nibbled on her ear. "I cannot help my reaction…"

"Well please try." She shifted a bit, his slow thrusts coming to an end as he came within her, tightening his hold on her until it was almost painful. "Please… I need to go… they will be looking for me…" He finally pulled out and she sighed in relief.

He was still holding her, reluctant to let her go for even a moment. "When would you like me to come back"

"Come visit me next week…" She invited. "That way you won't feel like you have to take me a hundred times…"

"A hundred times, hm" His lips curled up into a semblance of a smile. "Sounds fun."

"If you did that." She warned. "I really would die."

"But what a wonderful way to die" He teased.

"I guess so…" Then she shifted and asked again. "Would you please let me go"

He growled at her request, but allowed her to back away from him so she could gather her things that were thrown around.

His body was once again reacting to her scent. It told him to take her again… one more time and she might be with child. All of his previous attempts had failed, not that he was trying of course, But as her mate he wanted desperately to make her his very own. She was in heat… and even though her scent drove him to the brink of insanity he couldn't let his instincts override his reasoning. The demon within him wanted nothing more than to see her swollen with his children.

Naraku watched as she began bathing once more. He could imagine her carrying around his infants… caring for them, keeping them safe as a mother should. He knew she would do these things because she protected that little kitsune fiercely enough. He could only imagine would she would be like with her own brood. Thoughts like these only made him want to reenter her and take her until they couldn't move. He suppressed his desires for now… she was still young… he still had plans… they couldn't be together yet.

_But you could_… a voice in his mind tempted him, _Why wait when you can have her now_? And it was all he could do to quiet it. Maybe he should just kill them all… take their shards… it would be too easy. Then he could have her… and little things like this wouldn't matter. But he couldn't… he had to stick with his original plan. He couldn't be weak now… it was only a little while longer… then he could have her.

"Lady Kagome"

"Kagome-chan"

Came the two voices in unison and he glared into the retreating forest. He went to her quickly… grasping her to him one last time. "Next week." Was all the said, kissing the top of her head before flying off on a cloud of miasma.

"Naraku" Kagome kept her eyes on him as he went - until he was but a thin trail of smoke in the distance.

"Lady Kagome" Miroku was the first to see her in her naked state. "I sensed an evil…"

Sango came out of the clearing and just stared. "Evil presence my ass" She let her boomerang loose on top of the man's head.

Kagome watched them as they played around… well… as close to playing around as those two ever got to. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked on… _one day_… She would wait until they were finished yelling at each other then she would ask if they would get her bag for her. She could always say that she dropped her clothes in the water, right?

"Sango my love! Please" Miroku was screaming at the top of his lungs, running around in long obvious circles.

"Get back here you pervert" She was swinging her gigantic weapon this way and that – purposely avoiding him. "Peeping on Kagome like that"

Kagome laughed… _love_…

* * *

Naraku sat alone in his rooms, Kagura pleasantly out of the way and Kanna was asleep. He moved to the mirror he knew to be standing in the corner of the room… never before had he really looked at himself in it except maybe to glare at the spider like scar on his back. This time it was different. He undid the top half of his clothing, letting the cloth fall over his shoulders and couldn't help but admire the thin blue stripe that marred his right shoulder. _My lovely Kagome_… He purred in pleasure at the thought of finally taking her from that stupid mongrel. 

But the burning in his back reminded him of the here and now. He turned around and looked at the red spider than burned angrily on his back. _Onigumo_… he would be rid of him soon enough… everything would fall into place. He would kill that wench Kikyo… destroy Inu-Yasha… and then he would take the jewel and make his wish. He grinned evilly, soon he would have no one to oppose him. And then… he would take Kagome as his own, because she was his already.

His obsession burned within him... brighter than Onigumo's obsession for Kikyo. Only… he would get what he wanted.

He glared at scar on his back before he cast a gentle look upon his shoulder. _Soon_…

* * *

Mai24 – Thanks for the review – I'll write at least one more chapter hehe. 

Kirara81 – Yay! I'm glad you liked it! (grins) I can't wait until the next "Sleeping with the Enemy" chapter comes out.

Amy Lee – Ack! Thank you for pointing that out! Sometimes I like to use my dots a lot! (hehe) I think since I was having a hard time expressing myself with this story – I ended up putting a lot of ellipses in it. After you wrote your review I went back through and tried to read my story. Oh my, it irritated me too. I realized how I overdid it when it took me over an _hour_ to remove all those dots! I'm not sure how correct my sentence structure is now but at least it's a bit more readable. Hopefully the corrected version will be up about 24 hours from now. Thank you again.

Halfbreed Kagome – Will continue – I promise. I have next chapter planned out – but planned out is a lot different than finished hehe. I promise I'll have it up as soon as I can. Hopefully by next week?

INUGIRL – Aye, aye!

kitsunekilala – I think something might be/ have been wrong with – for every time I would put a punctuation mark it would freak out and put all of those numbers in. I fixed it by cutting and pasting the exact same story over it.

inukag – Why would I take the time to put all those numbers in? Lol. Nah – you didn't offend me by calling me woman hehe. I hope that my corrected versions are much easier to read.

Kaze Kitsune – Thanks for being a loyal reader even if you don't like the pairing. It means a lot to me. (smile) Thank you for the e-mail (just shows you how much I check it right?) If you would like to help me get over my writer's block for my other story I would be really happy if you could throw some ideas my way.


	3. Honey Look What You Do To Me

Title: Honey Look What You Do To Me

Author: Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

Inu-Yasha trudged forward, the day was promising to be a punishing one on his friends. While the weather might seem nice to him, his human companions were suffering from the cold. But of course, no one suffered more than Kagome. She was wearing next to nothing after all.

She had been acting funny for a while, and he had noticed it as of late. Well, he did notice when she was sad over her mother's death. He could tell, even if she didn't want to say anything at all. Every time she would leave, her mother's scent was absent, and the only thing that replaced it was tears and graveside soil when Kagome would go visit her for a short while.

He believed for a while that Kagome might just give up, she was always so sad. Everyone knew she was. They didn't know why, they just figured that it had something to do with him.

Then she was happy again, out of nowhere. She would leave some nights when everyone else was asleep when he was visiting Kikyo. Sometimes he would wait a while to watch what Kagome would do before he left to see his love wondering silently what the girl was up to.

Then there was a night when she came back, and he no longer smelled her innocence. She stunk of another, despite her efforts to hide it. Inu-Yasha had never been around a human that smelled so strangely after being mated. Even Miroku and Sango's mating had not bothered him this much. Which only meant one thing: she was mated or had mated with a demon.

Last night she had gone off again and he knew. Who could this demon be? He knew it had to be someone they knew. Could it be, Kouga?

He scrunched his nose up in distaste. He surely hoped not then again he _was_ a prince. Maybe he could take good care of Kagome. Not that Inu-Yasha wasn't a lord in his own right, but he didn't want to mate with Kagome, not really.

Wait a minute! If she was mated with Kouga, why was she still here with them? From what he had been told as a young child, demons could barely stand to be separated from their mates. So why was Kouga letting her stay with them?

And why was Kagome sneaking off? Why didn't she tell at least Sango? Was she afraid of what he might say or think? Sure, he didn't like the bastard but still. Maybe that's why he always called Kagome his woman, maybe they had been having these affairs all along? Who knew? He smiled at Kagome's tired form, she was having a hard time getting around today. _Serves her right_

Kagome plodded on miserably. This simply wasn't fair! Naraku was probably sleeping soundly in his bed while she suffered. _Bastard_ In the mean time she had sewing machine legs, it was a term her grandfather used when his legs were shaky from his weak knees, so it seemed appropriate. She deserved it though deserved to have her knees shake and knock for all the things she did to her friends. Every time he visited her, every time she allowed herself to talk to him, even when they stood so close until she could feel his breath on her cheek, she betrayed them. She always betrayed them, and what was worse she looked forward to it. She looked forward to it now. She loved them so much but she loved him more.

If they could have just met some other time, if they could just be together, how happy she would be. It just wasn't fair but life isn't fair. Not everyone gets their happy ending. She just knew, that they wouldn't get theirs. Wasn't it good enough though, that they got to spend at least a little time together? Even if she died tomorrow or never saw him again, she wouldn't be sorry she met him _really_ met him. She loved thinking of that day.

_ He had been sitting in the god tree silently, waiting for her to return to the well. She didn't even realize that he was there until he deliberately shifted in the tree to alert her of his presence. She only looked up with wide and fearful eyes at that moment, and then he was before her in an instant. I've been waiting for you my dear. His voice was full of devious intent, the meaning behind even his simple words alarming._

_ In all of her years as a young adult, she was always afraid that something like this might happen. She was frightened that maybe when she came back to this place that she would lose her innocence to someone who didn't care. Only this was Naraku. He wouldn't be taking her because he wanted her body, but because he hated her. For some reason, it was worse._

_ She could only stand there as he closed in on her quickly his eyes didn't carry the threat of death but something far more disturbing. She closed her eyes._

_ But he didn't do anything to her, never harmed her or even touched her. She opened her eyes. His face was far from a gentle one, but he was looking at her as tenderly as his pride would allow. He wanted her for something, wanted to use her in ways that she didn't know about._

Then, he told her everything, he knew it all. She hated him for knowing. He hated her for existing. Nothing stays the same.

Kirara was nudging her gently, noticing her distressed walking. Sango had asked her to carry the poor weakened girl and now she did. Kagome sighed in relief as she sat on top of Kirara's back. She was a little sore still, but anything was better than using her legs.

_ When did she start loving him? Did she love him all along once he told her? Even though she was mad at him for knowing, didn't she feel just a little flattered that he would take a special interest in her? Even if it meant he meant to use it against her later, she was flattered._

_ I've watched you for so long. He said finally they were so close now, his cheek on hers as he whispered to her. Why can't I stop_

_ Why were you watching me She asked._

_ Because I couldn't look anywhere else._

_ How utterly romantic he was being and utterly stupid. She knew he was doing something, trying to use her. His arms sneaked around her sides and her body reacted. What was she doing! His arms were so strong despite their spindly appearance, but he was so gentle. Her body molded into his and she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, breathed in **and** it was as if she were home again. She was warm again. You're lying. She informed him._

_ I know He smiled into her hair. But it's true.You know if you stare off into space so long you go cross-eyed Shippo was teasing her and she snapped back to reality. That's what my mom always said He poked Kagome's leg that dangled off of Kirara._

She must have been a funny. Kagome said absently, still trying to pull herself out of her fantasy world.

She was Shippo agreed. She knew all the good jokes and would always make papa laugh.

She wished she could make him laugh more

* * *

Naraku opened his eyes and was greeted by a wooden ceiling. When he had returned home this morning he was surprised to find that his legs would barely support him. When his miasmic dust cloud dissipated he fell to the floor with a punishing thump. He almost laughed at the thought. _Him_, the mighty Naraku, weakened by such a thing. He was not indestructible as it seemed, he was weak too.

He supposed that even other demons went through such things, that is why they made codes to live by if just to keep a general law around despite the varying demons and their own sets of rules and cultures. He himself had caught a number of demon males and females in the weakened state he was in right now. A smirk formed on his lips. Demons didn't seem to know when to quit or rather their instincts took over and wouldn't let them quit.

His lips turned down. His little one was probably trudging along right now. His frown deepened at the thought of her walking along with that punishing taskmaster of a dog.

He sat up, brushing the covers off of him before the little girl appeared at his side. Kanna needn't ask any questions, she already knew what he wanted. She was already lifting up the mirror when he told her. Show me Inu-Yasha and his companions.Yes Naraku. She said in that listless way of hers.

Naraku watched with keen interest as the mongrel and his throng of friends. They all seemed worried for their own reasons. The slayer for her brother, the monk for himself _and_ Inu-Yasha was looking at Kagome. His eyes narrowed, he could almost tell what the dog was thinking. Inu-Yasha knew something was wrong. Inu-Yasha took a few repulsive sniffs in the air and confirming what he believed. When the boy was satisfied he seemed to almost delight in the girl's suffering.

Naraku grit his teeth together. That is enough for now Kanna He looked away from the glass. You are dismissed.

The girl left as silently as she came, her little feet not even making the slightest noise against the cold hard floor.

He was furious. Not so much at the harsh treatment of his mate, but because he had been found out. Inu-Yasha did not know whom the girl was mated to but if he was suspicious already, he might try to find out who had taken her. He let out a frustrated sigh. He had a feeling that he would need to change his plans soon. He couldn't help but feel just a little disappointed he had spent years coming up with his plans and webs. Kagome had not been part of the original plan, so she was easily placed as a prize at the end along with the shikon jewel _now_

He pushed those thoughts aside for now. He needed to come up with a new plan, a new course of action. He already had most of the jewel. The only remaining shards were with Kagome, the boy and Kouga.

He should take the wolf prince's first. He had a score to settle with him anyway. Maybe he would even show up himself elaborate plans were made for the strong, and well Kouga could barely stand against Kagura.

Kohaku would be next. Since the boy was with Kikyo now, it would take a great deal of planning on his part coupled with good luck. He doubted that he wanted to meet that witch in person again, so he would probably leave that task to someone else.

Kagome would be next. She would probably give them to him freely if he sweet-talked her enough. He almost laughed. Besides, as her mate, whatever was hers was his. Maybe he should hold her friends ransom. He could exchange the life of the monk for her tiny collection, he was sure she would agree.

It wasn't an elaborate plan and it irritated him to no end that this whole scenario might not end up as a tragedy. After all, he had put so much work into his plotting. It was fifty years old after all. He monk wouldn't die, so the slayer had some hope for happiness. Inu-Yasha would still be alive and possibly Kikyo as well. This truly wasn't fair really and after all his effort!

He hissed his frustration before he looked outside his windowsill. It was a gentle but cold evening the few trees that were left standing in his courtyard were rustling happily in the cool breeze. It seemed far too romantic for him.

Still even if all his plans did not work out to his liking he would still get the jewel. He would still have Kagome as well.

Then a certain knowledge brightened his eyes. He could take Inu-Yasha's dream of becoming a demon away from him. Sango would never be truly happy since Kohaku absolutely had to be sacrificed. She would probably dishearten the monk and they would either grow old and miserable together or he would leave her in prospects of a more cheerful companion. If the monk still wanted revenge for his father and grandfather then the quest would probably end with him since the curse wouldn't be in effect. Not only that but he could brandish his Kagome in front of the dog and the wolf. Surely that would break them a little. And Kikyo was already dead and tortured. She would take that bastard dog down to hell with her

Maybe this wouldn't be such a horrible change of events after all.

* * *

Sango chided.

Kagome looked up from her sunken view of the world. Sorry. What SangoYou are so distracted Kagome. Sango huffed, leaning against the stony enclosure of the spring. I've been talking to you for about an hour and you haven't listened to a word I said.Sorry Sango, I'm just really tired. Kagome said lamely. That and I'm hungry and I have to cook still

Sango's eyes softened a bit at the girl, she looked utterly exhausted. No, don't be sorry. She sighed, relaxing finally. You are tired after all. Suddenly guilt went coursing through her. I'll take care of dinner.Thank you Sango. Kagome's normally rambunctious voice seemed so quiet tonight.

Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome answered back without blinking she had such an odd look on her face. She wouldn't even meet her gaze.

Why have you been so tired lately I I mean I know you haven't been feeling well for a while but it's like you stay up all night sometimes. Sango fretted, she leaned forward, the water around her making a rippling sound. I just want to make sure you are ok you aren't sick are you Kagome laughed a little. It's nothing like that.Does it have to do with Inu-Yasha Sango asked meaningfully.

_Maybe_ but did it really? She didn't feel like she could turn to Inu-Yasha when she needed help. So did that excuse her for going to someone else? And to go to _him_ of all people?

Sango saw that she must have hit the target and rambled on. We watch him go off with Kikyo at night I know that he is sad about her. However, I just can't see why he won't commit to you Kagome. It really is unfair after all you have done.

After all she had done? She hadn't done anything really. She sent in a few lucky arrows or smile every so often, Kikyo died for him. Could she have competed with that She breathed, answering the question in her mind rather than Sango, but she wouldn't know that.

Sango questioned, her tirade coming to and end.

No it's ok. Kagome answered. I'm not mad at either of them.I see. So she is holding it all on the inside?

Sango didn't know the secret thoughts that went through her mind and she didn't want her to know. So She put on a false happy smile.

It's getting darker, we better head back to camp. Sango spoke to her in a defeated tone. She had wished that Kagome would tell her what was happening maybe thought of her as a sister.

I'll go in a bit. I just need some time to think by myself. Kagome never let that smile fall. I'll be right behind you. Sango said cautiously. Yell if you need anything.

Kagome laughed, the water around her splashing a little. 

* * *

Night was falling quickly now, the oranges and pinks of the sun long gone. He felt a twitch like maybe something was a matter. His thoughts went to Kagome for a moment was she alright? He tried to shove those emotions aside, but found that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. Maybe he should visit her tonight

He closed his eyes and smiled a little. How stupid he was being why was he so worried about her? Besides, if he visited her now she would likely be upset at him for her hard day. No, he would stay here for the night and visit her later. He opened his eyes and looked down at his shoulder. She would be fine.

* * *

She felt horrible, Kagome slumped miserably against a smooth rock in the warm water. She wished that she could tell Sango she wished she could tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. Miroku would be displeased with her at the very least, she didn't know if he had it in him to hate anyone though. Sango would feel betrayed and might try to kill her. She didn't even want to think about what Inu-Yasha would do if he got his hands on her. If Kikyo found out she just shivered at the thought of her knowing. Shippo was the only one she could see who might still talk to her afterwards, but that was just hoping for the best.

She loved them all, she still cared and she wanted to stay by their side. They just wouldn't understand.

She didn't even realize that there was someone was sneaking behind her fairly with long black hair and sharp red eyes. He would surprise her.

* * *

Sesshy's grrl – Cute name hehe, thanks for the review. I'll try to update as much as I can.

Hoshi-chan1 – As in Miroku hoshi-sama! Need to find my hoshi plush and give it a big hug.

fubu255fb – I try to keep them in character as much as I can, although it's pretty tough since they are exact opposites.

Halfbreed Kagome – Ha! You didn't have to wait a week for me to update (smiles). I hope I made your day. Don't give up on life yet hehe.

toboe's-Fan – Updated – so read more! Hehe.

Fire/Ice Fox Goddess – Wouldn't you like to know? Mwa ha ha ha! Actually I will reveal that later on or will I? (grins) Just messing with ya.

Kaze no Tsurai – I'm sure you write very good fics of your own (I'll click your name and check them out). Don't worry though, everyone starts somewhere and then they get much better. I still have a long way to go myself if I ever wanted to become a decent writer.

INUGIRL – Here you go! (smile!)

Kinoko – Thank you very much for all the compliments – and I would be more than happy to write you when the story is update. I don't know where your e-mail address is at though. Sometimes those things get cut off. Try e-mailing me so I can put you in my address book.


	4. I Can't Think

Title: I Can't Think

Author: Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

Kagome leaned against the rock Sango had been laying on. The pool of water was so soothing right now. 

She thought about when she was with Inu-Yasha, when they found Shippo and the time Miroku found them. She remembered when Sango came to them in a rage and how Inu-Yasha managed to quell the demon slayer's heart. She was sure in another life they could be happy together, they had so much in common after all.

She remembered the rare moments that Inu-Yasha returned her loving gestures, confusing her into thinking that he might truly love her. He did love her, but not in the way she wanted him to. She continued to stay at his side anyway. She loved him. She would do anything for him, she would do anything just to be his friend. Because even though she knew that he owed his heart to Kikyo, she thought for maybe a brief moment that he would love her back.

Her mother had told her not to fall in love with him. She _did_ like the boy, but after everything Kagome reported, she warned her of the dangers of giving her heart to a man who didn't want it. "You don't understand!" She said.

She wished she had listened to her. She wished she would have listened to her more than she did when she came back. She wished she said she loved her more. She wished that she could have her mama back. Everything would be ok then.

The main reason she never said anything about the woman's death to begin with was somewhat horrible. Secretly, she wanted the shikon jewel to bring her back, no matter how selfish it was. The more she thought about it, when her mind had time to clear, she didn't want to bring her back. It would be sad, she thought, if her mother would be sad like Kikyo. Even though her mother did not have such a tragic death, she was sure it would have been upsetting enough… and to be brought back. She would never be the same.

In a way, she began understanding Kikyo. It must be strange to be brought back to life after she had found some kind of peace. Deep down, Kikyo really did love Inu-Yasha in her own way. Deep down she wanted to live again. She wanted to, but she knows that she can't. How sad.

Then her thoughts drifted back to her mother. She dreamed of her the other night, one particular dream stuck in her memory despite how strange it was.

_She would walk in the door, and her mother would be sitting on the couch. She would look hazy, almost see-through as she sat down smiling._

_She would run to her mother then. "Mama!" And no matter how much she wanted to, she could not embrace her mother._

_"Oh my little Kagome." Her mother would say. "If it were Sota, I could be strong. I wouldn't cry… but for you." And suddenly her mother's arms would be around her, even if she couldn't hug her back. She felt sometimes that she came back at that instant… and it filled her heart with such hope._

Then she woke up. She always woke up… even if she didn't want to. Her confidant was gone… then she turned to a man.

Then she was happy again, she could travel around with her friends with a cheerful smile. Then reality always reared it ugly head._ They are going to find out about us, then everything will end_. That was how it would end. They would find out, they would hate her. There was no way she could hide it anyway. Naraku had been careful not to meet them again, in his own way he tried not to force her to truly betray her friends just yet. She wondered that when the time came, what he would do… what they would do… what she would do.

A few scenarios played through her head. Would it all come down to a huge battle? Would he simply sneak in and steal the shards from all the last holders?

He did enjoy showing off his power, which made her believe in the flashy battle. But he was also a very subtle man, which made her think he might steal them, make his wish _then_ strut around like a rooster.

Either way, in the end… it would be the same. They would hate her. She couldn't hide how she felt after all… no happy endings.

_It's so silly to get depressed now_…

She wondered if he loved her or if she was just a little favor to be won at the end of the game. She wished he would say something. He was obsessed over her, she knew that much, but it wasn't enough. Well, maybe it wasn't enough… right?

Kagome felt an arm slip around her body intimately and her eyes widened in shock. His slender fingers were grasping her in familiar places and she wanted to just die. Bastard! She had been walking all day long while he lazed about – now he was back for more! Well not this time! No sir!

Her arm struck out, just hoping to knock him a little off balance or at the very leash startle him. Her elbow caught his jaw and sent him reeling backwards onto the bank of the spring.

She didn't bothering looking back before she ran to the opposite embankment. Then, suddenly she paused, a bit confused. She knew Naraku might be stunned by her actions… for she had never struck out at him since they've been together… but… she doubted her would give her the satisfaction of flying at one of her blows. He even felt… dare she say… weak? Which only meant! "Miroku!" She turned around red faced.

But it wasn't Miroku, it wasn't even Naraku. It wasn't anyone she knew. "Bitch…" The man picked himself up, clearly surprised that she had hit him so hard but on guard not to let her take advantage of him more than once.

"Ha! What a weakling." Another man came out of hiding. "Being beaten by a woman."

Kagome threw her body under the water, realizing her state of undress in front of these very unfamiliar men. "What the heck do you want!" She glared at them, their scathing statements finally registering in her brain. "Get out of here!"

The second man smiled as she tried vainly to cover her body. "Looks like a shy bitch, pull her out of the water."

"If you touch me!" Kagome threatened, but didn't get to finish as the first man picked her up and hauled her to the shore were there was no where to hide. The second man was smiling as he approached the two of them, well she wiped that smug smile off his face with a well timed kick.

"Damn it!" He hissed, grasping his gut. "Hold her damn you!"

"I'm trying!" The first growled back.

Kagome's eyes finally settled on the second man's ears, which were clearly pointed. "You are a demon?" She stilled in her captor's grasp.

"Heh," He finally stood upright, glaring at her. "And you… are a priestess are you not?"

"Yes." Kagome answered cautiously.

"Too bad for you…" His hand was reaching out to a very inappropriate area and before she could scream his comrade pointed out an oversight.

"It looks like someone else claimed the bitch."

"Demon markings?" The second man nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. "What a priestess you are!"

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything." The first worried, but still held her fast. "We don't even know what kind of demon it is."

The second stopped to consider and examined her. "These are spider demon markings."

"Spider demons?" He seemed a bit more cautious. "How can you tell?"

"Eight on the abdomen…" He said offhandedly. "That's their typical marking areas and number… though it still could be something else I suppose."

"Can you tell which one? The ones that look like humans or the little ones?"

"The humanoid ones!" The second appeared annoyed now. "How the hell would a little one mate with her!"

Kagome was mortified, not even believing for a second that they were discussing her in such a manner… not to mention that she was naked!

"I just want to make sure my face isn't going to get ripped off!" The first shrieked.

"Both of them steal faces! It's not like it matters!" The second yelled. "Look… it's a half-breed anyway."

"How do you know that!" The first demon seemed perplexed at the second's knowledge.

"Her smell you idiot," Her sighed, exasperated. "Use your brain. It shouldn't matter… if it's just a weakling half-breed we shouldn't have to worry about it."

"If you are done talking!" Kagome began, finally at her last threads of patience. "Let me go before I call my friends out here!"

"Friends?" The man almost laughed, that is… before he was dropkicked into the dirt.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha issued forth his battle cry as he stepped off the poor wilted man underneath his feet.

The demon behind her nearly let go of her out of shock, but then held fast thinking he might use her as a shield.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango was the second one to show up again. Guilt was marring her beautiful face as she saw the poor girl being held by the last standing, hapless demon. Her fingers flexed around her boomerang, her teeth were gritting together. "Let her go!" She ordered in her most commanding voice. "Or else."

"Or… or what!" He squeaked.

Sango just lifted her monumental weapon up and the demon was flinging Kagome at her. Sango let her boomerang drop and she caught Kagome as lightly as she could without falling backwards.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha was smiling, walking over to a startled Sango. "Looks like he left his friend to rot over there."

Sango just tightened her grip on Kagome. "Kagome, I'm so sorry I left you… I-"

"It's not your fault Sango." Kagome finally found her voice. "It's ok, just… stop crushing me… and put me down please."

"Oh!" Sango blushed. "Of course!" She was in the process of putting her down when she saw… and touched the little blue marks on her shoulders. "Oh…" She seemed so sad. "What are these Kagome?"

Kagome didn't know what to tell her, did Sango already know?

"Kagome… who did this?" Maybe not, but in her eyes… she already knew.

* * *

My Ending Notes: Sorry it's so short! My storyboard only included this little bit in here – so I'm sticking to it. I had to cut one scene out due to it's ridiculousness – (shivers in horror). I hope I'm not being too boring with all the dialog bits in here.

* * *

Amy Lee – I'm working on the ellipses, but I love using them so much! (I had to erase a few ellipses out of the message for you lol. For some reason my question marks are getting erased, because I went back and looked at my original text and they are there. I'll have to see if I can fix them at some point. Thanks for pointing that out though; I didn't even realize they were being deleted. 

CrystalElement – Good to see more Naraku fans out there. I'll try to keep my story nice and detailed in the future. I think this chapter is kind of poor though. (sigh) Don't worry – more action and neat stuff in the next chapter heading up.

Petty Insanity – Here you go! I'll try to write more soon.

Kirara81 – Yay! Another review from you! (so happy!) I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'll try to make my next chapter better than this one – it's really tough writing a multi-chapter for Naraku. I really admire the fact that you've written a very long Naraku/Kagome story yourself and manage to make it believable too. I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter for "Sleeping with the Enemy"

tHePnaYwriTeR – Don't worry - I shall! P.S. Your name is hard to type with spell check on.

Jasmine Fields – aka Jazz - Oooooh yeah, I know what your talking about… if tous le jours means her home cookin' baby! Her Er… ooh… my. (crawls under a rock)

Chibi Naraku: Wow… Gaby really is stupid if she doesn't drink coffee in the morning.

Me: Nooooooo!

ShadyMinion – Yeah, I love making Naraku a pervert for some reason… because you almost _KNOW_ he would be if he got the chance to… I mean… he is totally demented in every other way… so why not make him into a pervert right… huh…? (must stop ellipse-ing before Amy Lee gets out the ruler and beats my hands with it hehe). (I'm really trying – it's just so hard to stop! It's like cigarettes! I swear next chapter I'll try to keep it down to three.)

Aubrin Xerva – I shall – I think I've got all the kinks worked out of my storyboard. (I think!) So hopefully I won't get stuck at any point.

Sesshy"slilslut – Suuuuuuure your not, and I'm Brad Pitt. And it's funny… 'cause I'm not. (crickets in the background) Just messing around! Kouga will be appearing soon – hope you like it… mwa ha ha ha!

FluffysBabyGirl – Heh heh heh… you know they'll find out. (grin) Thanks for compliments – and your name is soooo cute. Every time I see the word fluffy I think of my kitty cat's tail… which is much more fluffier than fluffy's fluff… if you know what I mean.

LuvInuKag – aka Lexy – I'm glad you enjoyed it – I'll keep going.


	5. I Can’t Act The Way I Used To Be

Title: I Can't Act The Way I Used To Be

Author: Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

Sango looked so crestfallen it was almost hard for Kagome to look her in the eyes. Who did this? She grabbed Kagome and shook her a little, guilt, sadness, everything wrapped into one.

It's nothing Sango. Kagome pushed Sango's clinging hands away. Please, can't I just get dressed? _Don't let them find out, not yet not yet_.

Sango forced herself to release her friend. _Please please no_.

Inu-Yasha barked her name out, with just her name it meant so much, but most of all it mean: _Follow me_. She did.

And they left Kagome there, naked and ashamed that they had found out something was wrong. She hoped they didn't know it was _him_. She didn't want to leave them just yet.

And when they were out of earshot Sango turned on Inu-Yasha. Oh Inu-Yasha! Sango blurted suddenly, flinging herself into his arms for comfort that she so rarely asked for. She hid her face in his robes - she was ashamed for him to see to cry. I don't know what happened to Kagome!

Inu-Yasha, not quite sure how to react just patted her back clumsily. I know.

She was squeezing him so tightly. Those markings! They are the same color!I know. Inu-Yasha held her until she felt she couldn't breath anymore.

That's why she has been leaving us! Sango sniffled, putting bits and pieces together. She was going to see him.I know. Inu-Yasha began patting her again, trying to work through this in his mind as well.

But why? Sango's eyes went wide for a moment. W-what if he is blackmailing her? Then everything made perfect sense, she pushed away from him to look into his eyes. Do you think that is it! She was so angry now. She couldn't stop crying now, she covered her face with her hands. He got to her, we let him get to her!

Inu-Yasha saw the logic in her statements; maybe Naraku was using her after all. Maybe he is doing something. His face darkened. But he won't be using her anymore, I promise Sango.We have to find out what he did what he is holding over her. Sango was wiping her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. _Oh Kagome_! Sango felt so horrible for not knowing. _Ever since she closed herself off to me I should've known. When she began hiding herself from me. Oh, why didn't I see it before_!

Don't worry. Inu-Yasha gave her shoulder a pat. Kagome is strong, she'll be ok. He tried to smile reassuringly, but inside he was probably just as upset as her. We'll help her work through everything, we'll make sure she feels safe. He half wondered when he began caring so much for these little humans that he would talk like this. He felt that maybe it was ok to be nice _sometimes_ maybe.

Thank you Inu-Yasha. Then she had to ruin it all with that happy and yet sad look on her face, the one Kagome had sometimes.

For what? He bristled.

Never mind. Sango smiled, realizing that she had embarrassed him. He was somewhat like her in that regard. He wasn't used to be thanked. Let's go talk to her.

And then they realized that they had just left her alone again _Shit_!

* * *

He finally found him, the jewel shards within him pulsing in rapid succession now. Under his fluffy white pelt he was grinning manically, but no one knew, if anything did see him they just saw the hollow eyes of a long dead animal. It wouldn't be long now before they led him to the wolf prince.

Naraku felt a bit of unease, and he was sure it was on Kagome's part. He had just left her after all. The nagging feeling had been far too great so he had came to her, only to find that the dog had actually saved her first. He wanted to laugh, they were going to find out about the markings, but he was almost sure that they would not figure it out just yet. Kagome might even lie to them this time she was not ready yet. She would be soon. And the best part of it all, was her friends were going to help him.

The wolf came into view and he halted behind a tree to see who all was with him. _No one, perfect_.

There was no need for flowery speeches and he wasn't about to let Kouga speak, he didn't feel like having his previous plots recited to him. He was far too impatient for that now. He stretched out his arm, and just as Kouga was turning around, sensing far too late the danger to his person, his nimble and yet powerful fingers wrapped themselves around his throat and sent him to the ground.

Kouga's eyes went wide, his legs kicking pathetically as his hands clenched around his attacker's arms. _Naraku_! Just when he thought his vision was about to fail him the horrible grip eased before he was flung strait through a tree. He hit the ground with a pitiful thud. He only had time to look up before the man was once again upon him, obviously Naraku thought to make short work of him but he was wrong. His legs weren't the only things that were swift. Suck on this! He struck out with his claws raised. He smiled in satisfaction as the man's flesh gave way. As Naraku stared at him in stunned silence he sprang away from him, readying himself for his next move.

Naraku was surprised, very surprised that he was able to even touch him that's what he got for not being overly cautious. It hurt, but he would live, and he could most certainly beat this cretin. do you really think you've hurt me? The wound in his chest healed over in a moment, his body coupled with the shikon fragments making it quite easy for him.

I guess you're here for the rest of them? Kouga didn't need to elaborate; they both knew what he was talking about.

Naraku, cordial as ever just smiled underneath his pelt. Of course.

Not being able to see his face infuriated him, but he wasn't about to let that distract him now. You'll have a hell of a time getting them then. Kouga dared the man to come closer - he was ready.

I expect I shall. Naraku said in his most sincere voice, which didn't sound sincere at all. He grew very still just then, as if he were ready to attack at any moment.

Kouga growled, bringing his arms up in a defensive position, sniffing the air silently. He half wondered why he wasn't already being bombarded with poisonous miasma just yet. Then he caught a whiff of something he hadn't expected, and it was coming from Naraku himself. He allowed himself a smile before voicing his findings in the most taunting tone he could think of. You _smell_ like flowers.

Naraku couldn't help but grin back at him, this time allowing Kouga to see. Yes, well This was working out much better than he had hoped. He silently wondered if this stupid wolf could figure it out without him having to spell it out if he could then he could see the dawning realization on his face. Now that would be a delicious site indeed. Gentlemen shouldn't talk of these things. _Take the bait_

Of course he wasn't going to get it! What are you talking about! Kouga snarled before taking the initiative and launching himself upon his attacker.

Naraku sighed. _Ah well, it was nice to dream_. His fist came down upon the wolf prince's head just as he was about to rip his gut open again.

Kouga's face met the grassy plane roughly before he was hauled up to his feet only to be kneed in the stomach. He couldn't breath. Nn- augh! Naraku's hand was once again around his throat, but he didn't squeeze it as roughly as before. He didn't need to.

Naraku was practically humming. Such a lovely face you make.L-let go. Kouga gasped, sinking his nails into Naraku's arms.

Naraku scoffed at that, did he truly believe he would honor his request?

Kouga knew this bastard was going to kill him unless he did something, the problem was, he didn't know what he _could_ do. _If I'm going to die_ _I'm going to see his face_ He reached up quickly as grasped the pelt and tore it off for all he was worth. Naraku was once again stunned by his actions and it gave him a moment to examine him before he was killed. He certainly wasn't expecting this, he had thought he would find an ugly twisted man he just saw the face of a young human man and very pretty man. But that didn't matter, because he was going to mar that face, if even for just a second.

_You dare_! Naraku was angry before, now he was enraged. His grip tightened so that he wondered why Kouga's head hadn't popped off like a cork.

_So this is it_? Kouga thought. _Kagome_ he could see her face behind his eyelids. She would never be his. _At least_, _at least she will avenge my death_. she

Naraku stopped at her name and Kouga took advantage of this.

She'll kill you for what you have done. He was gasping, trying so very hard to get the words out, but he was going to do it. never forgive you.

Naraku smiled in victory, tossing him to the ground, now it was time to reveal all to this pitiful fellow. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I don't think _Kagome _will be killing me. He was purring again, just the sound of her nameS-she will! Kouga thought he had believed himself too strong for the miko. She'll kill you and

_Damn, he really is thick_. No wonder Kagome could never truly discourage the man from his foolish chase. No, no. Kagome won't be stopping me at all. He held back a smile full of wicked glee. For she is mine you see.

Kouga laughed, choking as he breathed. How ridiculous that notion was. Kagome was pure and good, everything that this man wasn't! And and then the flowers

Naraku got the look he was after, and then he was the one who laughed.

What did you do to her! Kouga found renewed strength and struck out against Naraku, pinning him against a tree and digging his claws deep into his chest. But the man continued to laugh.

I did nothing that she did not want. Naraku chuckled deeply.

He twisted his hand inside him before slashing outward, and still the man laughed. It unnerved him.

She is so lovely. He was purring that bug-like purr that reminded him of creepy crawly things, it sickened him to hear. Her voice is so sweet when she calls my name. He coughed a little, blood dripping from his lips, but he never stopped grinning.

Kouga slapped him. Shut up! He was finding what he heard far too much to handle already.

He never missed a beat. When she writhes underneath me He was shivering just thinking about it.

Shut up! Kouga repeated, now he was strangling him. In his heart, he knew that it had to be untrue Kagome wouldn't

It didn't help, Naraku continued talking, as if nothing were the matter. I'm sure you can smell her on me Despite the heavy restraining on Kouga's part he shrugged enough to reveal his shoulder through his torn robes, the mark. She did this.

Kagome's scent it had to be a trick, butI claimed her, my mark is all over her body. Not quite the truth, but he would take care of that soon enough.

Kouga found himself growling, with every word wanting to kill him more and more.

She loves me. Naraku taunted. She told me just the other day- Kouga's claws dug into the man's throat, his other hand viciously slicing at him. You did something to her she would never-

Naraku's face was so close to his ear as he spoke. Kagome is mine and you cannot take her away from me. When Kouga tried to pull away from him, he just grabbed at his arm and held fast. When she looks at me she sees only me. She knows that she is mine. He took a shuddering breath and added. And when she looks at you she sees nothing.

Kouga felt searing pain shoot up through his legs. Ah- AHHH! He held onto Naraku despite himself.

Naraku's body was already healing. I enjoyed our little chat, but now I must take my leave of you. He clenched his fist around the jewel shards that his appendages took from the wolf's legs so he could see their shine. He didn't need to warn him to stay away from Kagome he should already know. He was once again riding his cloud of miasma back to his castle. _These two_ He grasped the jewel shards to remind him of their presence before absorbing them into his body. _Only four more to go_, _the boy_ _and then Kagome_. Maybe he should pay her a visit soon.

Kouga could only stare after him blankly, not truly able to gather his thoughts.

Then the only two surviving members of his clan managed to catch up with him. Ginta was the first to speak as they approached. Kouga! What happened!

He looked at them with dull eyes before sending his vision skyward once more. _Kagome_

* * *

They were walking toward her quickly, they both carried worried expressions until they saw her. Then it was a show of determination in their gaze that frightened her to no end. She wondered what they would saw? What they would do? She was going to find out.

Sango said reproachfully. We know what happened.You do? Kagome tried desperately to sound innocent, but she knew that it wouldn't save her now.

Yes, we do. Inu-Yasha confirmed.

Kagome began quickly. I'm sorry I didn't-No Kagome, Sango quieted her. Please, don't say anything.We need you to shut up and listen for once. Inu-Yasha grumbled.

Sango chided him before turning back to Kagome. we know that you have been _seeing_ Naraku.

Kagome closed her eyes and covered her face in shame, it was one thing to actually do the deed, but to have Sango actually say it was something much different. I'm sorry.

Inu-Yasha and Sango looked at each other sadly for a moment before Sango spoke again. Please Kagome, don't say that.

_What_? Kagome looked up at that, and all she saw was sadness.

We don't know what Naraku said to you Inu-Yasha started, Or what you think that he holds over you, but you don't have to do anything he says anymore.That's right! Sango chimed in. We'll protect you, don't worry Kagome.

Kagome had been listening to them with unwavering interest, half wondering if she should speak at all. _They still don't know_. She closed her eyes and smiled. _I get to be with them a little while longer_. It made her glad, it gave her time to think.

Those marks, Inu-Yasha frowned, now talking to Sango more than anyone else. That bastard! If we kill him, then they will go away.That's right. Sango nodded to Kagome. We won't let him get away with shaming you Kagome.

They really knew how to lay it on thick. Inu-Yasha? They both asked at once.

Please don't tell Miroku or Shippo, it's very embarrassing. They both understood immediately, or at least they thought they did. Miroku was a pervert and Shippo was far too young to hear about such things.

Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. Sango agreed for the both of them.

* * *

Kikyo looked up at the sky suddenly, as if sensing something from afar.

What is it Kikyo? Kohaku asked the elder maiden.

The jewel, She said softly, finally looking at him. He took the two from Kagome wolf friend.I see. Kohaku nodded.

It is almost time. Kikyo looked back at the sky in contemplative indifference. Naraku will come for you and when the time comesI will give the jewel to him. Kohaku finished. It's Midoriko's will I know. He did not seem sad at his fate though.

After he has taken it, he will have to corrupt it. Kikyo's face hardened as she gazed upon those puffy white clouds. That will give me time to track him down, and once he takes the jewel into his body I will purify it. Kohaku wore a sad smile. Then this will all be over everyone can be happy.You are a brave little boy. Kikyo commended.

I'm not brave. Kohaku frowned at that, thinking of all the times that he chose to forget, when all he should have done was remembered. I am a coward.You think too little of yourself. Even if this boy was like her, undead, he was still a boy, and in her heart, despite it's chilly nature as of late - still had a soft spot for children.

Kohaku asked, fidgeting slightly. Will you do me a favor?It depends if I can grant your request. Her father said something like that to her when she was little, before he died.

If you see my sister, tell her that I loved her and I'm sorry for making her worry so much.

Kikyo smiled. I can do.

* * *

Author's notes: I keep worrying about this story. I just hope I am not making the character's sound strange! It's easy to make a one-shot but it's so hard to keep them in character for a long time. I tried my best! Tell me if I make the character's sound weird – so I can fix it.

Onto the reviews!

deathdreamerofneverlove – I know! I'm so bad with those! (snickers) I'm not sure if this chapter is considered a cliffhanger as well – but I think it ended on a positive note so I guess not. P.S. I love your name, it is very romantic.

Amy Lee – I know what you mean! The formatting problems are driving me nuts! If my punctuation isn't replaced with numbers it's getting deleted. I tried to replace the missing question marks the other day – and they were showing up while I was editing but disappeared the second they were put online (growls!)

I'm glad you liked that chapter. I agree, I also can't stand it when I see Kagome being put in such horrible situations where there is no escape from her misery or she is a glittering ball of sunshine that burns my retinas out. (Aeki is being waaaay too dramatic here!) I'm trying to make sure I don't let her fall into one of those crummy ruts. Please PLEASE warn me if I do this. Sometimes when I get a touch of writers block I write some crazy, corny stuff. So slap me with a stick if I do!

Fire/Ice Fox Goddess – Will do!

Petty Insanity – You're an orc! I'm a dwarf! (or if I'm Gaby I'm a hobbit!) But even if we are natural enemies – I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll be sure to update sooner – and I'll be accepting that chocolate thank you very much but I can share!


	6. I Got No Choice

I Got No Choice

Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

She was methodically knitting away at a sweater for Shippo. A skill her mother had taught her a long time ago that she never thought she would have any use for. She bought the yarn for a good deal, got a few needles and came back here. She didn't visit her mother's grave this time.

Things were going splendidly for Kagome, her friends didn't know what had happened and Naraku hadn't shown up to speak the contrary. She was glad for this time that she had. Instead of moping around she decided to enjoy life more, take pleasure in the time that she had with her friends, because everything could change in a moment. Wouldn't she rather have happy memories than regret everyday that she did not spend every second like it counted?

She liked the way Inu-Yasha was, how he tried to hide that little soft spot in his heart. All those times he was nice to Sango when he didn't have to be. The way he goofed around with Miroku and treated him like a brother. She didn't particularly like the way he treated Shippo sometimes but he did do some nice things. When he gave Shippo that lucky snakeskin instead of keeping it. Yes, that was when he was being nice. Inu-Yasha was amazing, really. She was sure she would never meet another person like him for as long as she lived.

Miroku too, she loved him, although if she told him he would probably take it the wrong way and ask her to bear his children. She remembered having a little bit of a crush on him at one point; he was so charming and silly after all. He always knew how to make even the glummest person smile, even though by all right he should be the one needing comfort. He was a wonderful man if not a little unfaithful. She hoped that he would live, because life would never be the same without him.

Then there was sweet Sango. Sango that didn't like show her tender side either, a lot like Inu-Yasha. She couldn't be weak though, she had to be rough as nails to get the respect she deserved as a demon slayer. There weren't that many women who were in the line of work she carried out after all. Her little brother that Naraku used to control, she was still sad for him. She wanted to be with him, wanted to save him. She realizes now that Kohaku is going to die and she doesn't want to think about it. However, he _is_ going to die and like a train wreck, if she even knew what one was, and she couldn't look away. She could only wait until it was over.

Shippo, the sweetest little man around. The little boy she wanted to call her own, but wondered if she truly could now. How horrified he would be if he knew what she had done. She knew that she couldn't take him along with her and he would be too heartbroken. Part of her argued against her reasoning, but she decided it was for the best. She would love him now as much as she could, but she couldn't take him away from his second family. He already lost one how could she take him away?

_Speak of the devil_! Shippo bounded up to her in that cute and awkward way of his.

She asked patiently, halting on her project.

Are you done yet? He looked at the little blue sweater, it was made of soft yarn and he enjoyed the way it felt between his fingers as a string. Wouldn't it feel wonderful around him?

Kagome grinned, continuing so he could watch her. He was anxious to get his gift, so why make him wait?

Are those what little kids wear in your time Kagome? He shot off another question.

She reported back.

Do you think it'll make me look handsome? He asked.

You always look handsome to me.After you get done with this one – can you make me a red one too? He jumped upon her shoulder lightly. Just like Inu-Yasha's! Only can you use the same yarn Kagome?I can try. She wondered how a knitted sweater that looked like Inu-Yasha's haori would look like on Shippo's little body.

Hey brat! Inu-Yasha bounded up in his not so cute and very nimble way. Leave Kagome alone, Then he looked at her. Whatcha wasting time on that for wench? Let's get a move on! He stared at her and waited for a reply.

Then again there were some things that she wouldn't miss about Inu-Yasha

* * *

_She is doing well_. Naraku glared at her from his position in a nearby tree. He masked himself from her, not something he normally did before _then._ Have fun while you can my sweet. He would leave her a little while longer, maybe this time he should wait even _longer_ before they met again. He didn't often do this, after all, he had a very low tolerance for leaving her alone too long. This time however he would make her wait and miss him. Oh, he would still visit her of course, but she wouldn't know about it.

He leaned his back against the tree he was sitting in, he allowed one leg to swing gently back and forth almost childishly. He lackadaisically thought of leaving her with him. Still trying to piece all of his work together. She would be his at the end and he knew how to do it. He knew how he was going to make her come to him so she would never leave again. He must stay focused on that. He couldn't be weak.

When he had tried to visit her after his little rendezvous with Kouga, he realized how truly stupid all of her little friends were. They had not figured it out after all. Inu-Yasha had not doubted her since then - she was still safe.

However, even though the mutt had yet to figure out what had happened, Naraku still believed it was only a matter of time until he knew what they had done. While he would still love to allow his plans to flow the way he had originally intended, he certainly did not want Kagome to be in harm's way. Kagome was his, and if she were hurt or worse, it would be seen as a personal shortcoming. Demons, good or bad were seen as worthless if they couldn't at least take care of their mate, and he wouldn't allow that.

That was _his_ excuse anyway.

He smiled at the thought of Kouga's face. He doubted that wretch would ever come near her again after the humiliation he suffered. While he had originally intended to kill the man he knew that if Kagome had found out she would be displeased.

He wondered when he opinion mattered so much to him. After all, she knew what he was like and yet

In the distance he felt something, a little tug on his soul. A jewel shard Kohaku's. He was at least three hours away, even if he flew in the sky, but Kikyo wasn't with him?

His leg was suddenly still and he froze, suddenly very confused at this change of events. He focused in on the woman's deathly aura and found it radiating far to the west. She was at least two hours from him and nearly five hours away from the boy. Why had Kikyo left the boy alone? Surely she knew what would happen?

Of course she did and this smelt horribly of a trap. However, if he remained on guard the entire time and if he didn't act too rashly once he obtained the jewel shard he should be fine. He just needed to be on his toes. Because even if Kikyo was far away, he knew that she had some purpose in mind.

He should go now and retrieve the jewel himself, such an opportunity was not likely to present itself again.

As he flew off to meet the boy, he realized that he had been doing a lot of his dirty work himself for once. He decided that it was probably for the best though because doing his misdeeds himself gave the jewel a very nasty taint much faster than when he sent one of his lackeys to do it.

* * *

Kikyo felt Naraku's presence even from this distance. He had taken the bait but he was hardly a fool. He knew that this must be a trap, but he did not know what to expect and that gave her the advantage.

She felt badly for the boy, he was so much like her. He was neither alive nor dead. He knew what it was like. She also knew that she would miss him.

He drew ever closer to Kohaku. _Soon_

* * *

_Sango_ Kohaku looked up into the sky – feeling Naraku coming closer. _I'm sorry_ _I wanted to make you happy_ He began running towards the sickening feeling of his doom.

_It's over_

* * *

_ He had been so gentle at first, pushing into her in unhurried movements now he was slamming into her without pity. She didn't want his pity. Ah! Nna! Ah! She couldn't seem to shut up every thrust_

_ He hissed harshly, but there was humor in his voice. Do you want everyone to hear you?_

_ no! She almost couldn't speak. He was gripping her hips with almost bruising force, pushing into her as hard as she could stand. _

_ Then quiet! But he didn't care, not really. She was unknowingly inflating his already more than healthy ego with every moan._

_ She whined as he changed pace. He began varying his rhythm within her after a while, several slow and shallow pushes followed by a swift and deep stroke. She squeaked cutely for him he thought that he liked that sound the best._

_This was the first time she gave her body to anyone and she let him. He asked her she told him she wanted him and he took her was taking her right now. She knew that she should feel guilty, but it felt so good. She quickly grew sick of his teasing and started pushing back against him._

_His eyes went wide in surprise for a flicker of a moment, and then he was smiling. He steadied her hips in his hands._

_ She demanded, losing her patients and pushing her hips to his again._

_So demanding. He sighed, flipping her over onto her stomach. He had a feeling she would like this She whimpered, wondering what he was about to do until he pushed her head to the ground and brought her hips up and entered her swiftly. He filled her so completely before, now she could barely stand this intrusion. She was gripping the grass beneath her for all it was worth. _

_I knew you would like this. He chuckled wickedly._

_ I Then he pushed into her so swiftly it took her breath. _

_His hand was reaching around, touching her in places that seemed to shoot pleasure all the way through her._

_Oh more just please! He was on her, pinning his hand between her and the ground._

_ my pet my Kagome. He spoke so softly to her, his body wouldn't stop trembling when finally She shrieked, her body tightening around him. All the while, she felt helpless against his weight that pushed her mercilessly to the ground._

_They lay that way for long moments afterwards both panting and spent. When he held her against him she felt loved and could not help the lone tear that flowed down her cheek. It was good enough for now. Stay with me. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Just stay for now._

_He closed his eyes and smiled to her, before opening them up again. They didn't seem as harsh right now. _

And then his face drifted away.

* * *

She woke up. _Damn_! She pushed the covers off her swiftly before getting up on tired legs. This had been the third time she dreamed about him. The time she spent away from him was starting to effect her. Part of her pondered that maybe he was just trying to keep their relationship hidden while on the other side she worried that he was not coming back. She tried not to entertain that idea for long, but it always came back.

She began walking into the forest to cool her thoughts, a figure that had been rushing off to another place stopped suddenlyand followed.

Whenever he had to take long absences he normally told her about them so the wait wasn't so unbearable. Now now he was gone didn't say a word. The last time they talked he was rutting with her like some psychotic cat in heat. They didn't get to talk much and what's more he was supposed to see her one week after his last visit!

Maybe he really doesn't want to see me again. Then she cursed herself under her breath.

Didn't she just come to the conclusion that she should enjoy her time with her friends? Didn't she _just_ decide that she would make every moment count?

Well she _did_ but she was only human after all. Was it so bad that she would miss him - just a little? She just missed the times he would talk with her – how he listened. It was so nice.

Then the figure that had been following her appeared behind her in a quiet and mysterious way. His hands were on her, touching her in all her favorite places. She was shocked for a moment, and then smiled in a humorous way, tears welling up in her eyes. He had forsaken whatever task he had been fulfilling just to be with her right now. Hah too bad for him He said so softly into her ear, in his little teasing singsong voice. I knew you would be here waiting for me. He continued his groping until she could take no more he was being far too bold today.

She said so sweetly. If you don't get your damn hands off me-! She left the threat unfinished before she whirled around and elbowed him on the crown of his head.

Ah ha ha! He laughed, her blows not even coming close to matching Sango's in strength – not by a long shot. I'm sorry Kagome it just seemed that you were in need of a helping _hand_. He wiggled his eyebrows and she caught herself laughing at him before she could stop.

I wish your helping hand' would be a little more mental and a little less physical. She sighed.

He only smiled in response. Come with me Lady Kagome, He took her arm in a gentlemanly way. Let's go back to camp. It's far too dangerous for either of us to be out and alone. He gave her an encouraging smile before he joked. You don't want Naraku catching you now do you? Then his eyes went wide before he realized. Oh, Buddha! He slapped his hand over his mouth. I am sorry Kagome sometimes I just forget. Kagome waved her hand. It's fine really!

Miroku removed his hand and smiled a little cautiously. You are truly a very strong woman. He complimented. But I wish you would open up to us more.I'm fine. She defended.

I know. But he didn't. You are such a strong woman. Then he bowed down before her in his fashion and took her hands in his. Wouldn't you bare my children? He teased.

She screamed, bopping him on for the second time. Go bother Sango!

He laughed before getting up and taking her arm again, this time leading her back. Don't worry! I shall!

Silly Miroku! He could always make her laugh and forget!

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry I ended it here – but I just want to get this up now before I go ahead. I've been moving (all last week – along with my midterms and finals for my 8 week classes) and now I am currently unpacking all of my junk. So I decided to find a finishing point to this chapter and just add whatever story-line intended for this chapter on the next one.

Thank you all for being patient!

* * *

Review time!

Kirara81- Yeah those markings were pretty tough to figure out. I was originally thinking of letting her being found out right then – but I decided against it. I wanted her to be with her friends longer and for them to spend more time together before they were pulled apart.

Kirara81 – Since you gave me two reviews I will give you two replies. (grin!) I know – I even felt bad for Kouga when I was writing it! (laughes) He is one of my favorite characters (mostly because he reminds me of Ryoga from Ranma ½). I just wanted to fix that little problem (Kouga liking her) without having him find out by seeing them together (that can be overdone in these fictions at times). Not that finding them together would have been wouldn't have been worse – but I thought it would be fitting if Naraku got to torture him a little. I just wanted to keep Naraku as himself and it seemed like the best rout to take. Also, I didn't want to kill him off. I think Kouga might have went into a blind rage and might have tried to harm Kagome (doubt it) but Naraku would have had more reason to kill him. Ack! I'm off rambling again! Thank you for the reviews.

x-gal-x – Yeah, you know that no matter what happens – it isn't going to end in a pretty little package. Even though I've got a rough idea what is going to happen - I'm still trying to figure out how they are going to react to this.

INUGIRL – Here is your update! (grin)

Hoshi-chan1 – I know – the cliffies always get em! Here is your surprise another cliffie! (in an annoying announcer's voice) Will Naraku get the jewel! Will Kikyo's plan work? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Kagomesiun - Thanks! (smile)

Petty Insanity – You are right – I should really stop worrying about staying _too_ much in character. I mostly want people to catch me if I make something sound well _too_ off? (laughs) Things that make you go: Ew! Oh yeah – and Kouga will be fine after he stops being depressed. I couldn't very well kill off one of my favorite characters after all.

Fubu255fb – Thank you for your review. It's pretty hard to write a romance story and try to make your leading male character (who is by the way a complete psychopath) act the way he is supposed to – but without being so creepy that it turns people off. Compliments like this mean a lot to me.

unknown – Sorry about that, really. (laughs) I had a lot of this chapter finished – but it was not at a stopping point where I could post it online. The night before we had to get really serious about moving it just wasn't what I was looking for. Tonight I finally got a minute though, and completed this last scene. While I know it's hardly satisfying (I can barely call it that myself) – I hope this will tide you over for a bit. (So busy unpacking and stuff). I'll try to update a bit more after I get settled in.

Oh yeah! I can't disappoint my fans!

Update: 1. To make corrections or to add new information to (a document) so as to include the most recent information; as, we update the sales database every night; the book was updated and sold as a new edition. Used often of computerized data bases and documents. 2. To inform (a person) of the most recent information concerning a topic; as, I updated the director on the status of the project. 3. The event or process of updating (in either sense); the information provided in the process of updating; as, I gave the director the latest update on the project; the update took over an hour. 4. The document or database which results from a process of updating; and updated document or database; as, they distributed the update over the internet. 

Chaiki – I just wanted you to know – that the last scene was for you (laughs).

Shadow Kitsune67 – Why thank you! I would write a longer speech but I think what I told Fubu pretty much sums it up and it's really nice to be complimented for working so hard on keeping him the way he is without keeping him the way he is.

Keta1123 – OOOOKKKKAAAAY! (laughs)

vampireluv – (smiles back)

Celestial-Alexiel – I am also a Kagome/Inu fan. I'm also a fan of about every other pairing as well. I'm glad that we have so many open minded individuals on this site that can not only enjoy just the cannon couples – but the others as well.

wolfgoddess-thathidesinshadows – Here you go! Enjoy!


	7. Just Your Voice

Title: Just Your Voice

Author: Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

_Sister, sister_… Kohaku thought with a smile_. I'll see you… in another life_. He was here. Naraku. He was going to kill Kohaku, he knew. _Ha… but you will die as well_. 

"I see that Kikyo has left you unguarded." Naraku was very still as he spoke. His eyes shifted, waiting for a trap to be sprung upon him.

"Yes." Kohaku answered evenly.

"And why might that be?" When Naraku saw and sensed nothing his eyes fixed upon the boy. "Why would she leave her last precious fragment unguarded?"

"She wishes for you to have it." Kohaku never flinched, never faltered as he spoke. Kikyo… and Sango would have been proud.

Naraku only indicated his surprise with a small widening of his eyes before they lowered. "So she is playing the gift giver again is she?" He frowned. "Does she take me for a fool?"

"A fool?" Kohaku paused as if to consider him. "No, but she knows that you are greedy and would not miss this opportunity." He frowned, hoping that Naraku's hesitation would not lead him to walk away without his shard. Their entire plan depended on him taking this from him… if he left now. "If you do not hurry, Kikyo will return to me and you will have missed your chance." He hoped that would encourage him to attack.

Far be it for him to be reckless… but the boy did have a point. Why was the boy acting so calm? Why would Kikyo give him this opportunity? She was offering the jewel to him… but why?

_Yes_. He smiled to himself at his foolishness, he reached into his pocket and produced a wooden doll. _How silly of me to forget_. This would be easier. His puppet would do the work while he pulled all the strings.

He wouldn't be engaged in battle, and this doll could finish him fast enough. Surely if Kikyo meant to harm him through this boy – he could gauge his actions on what it did with this doll.

He eyed Kohaku as he wound a single strand of his hair around the wooden figure and dropped it to the ground. A figure not unlike himself stood before him. "Kill him." His voice was calm, but on the inside… he was painfully aware of what was happening.

This was a trap, he knew it from the start. Even as Kohaku watching him wind the hair around the doll… he knew that the boy had been expecting that. What were they planning?

* * *

Kikyo knew that it was about to begin, she could see it now, through Kohaku's eyes. _Just a little more pain… just a bit more… and it will all be over_. Her eyes shimmered for a few moments with unshed tears. Tears she wished she could cry, but simply did not have. _We can go back to sleep. This land of the living, is too sad to live in anymore_. 

She blinked and she imagined that the tears went away. _Oh, to be able to cry_… She wished, oh she wished! _Inu-Yasha_…

* * *

_"Don't worry Kohaku," She would smile to him. "It's ok to be weak sometimes."_

Kohaku lunged forth with his weapon raised. Even though he was meant to die, he would not die a coward's death.

_"Sango?"_

_"Yes Kohaku?"_

_"We will always be together, right?"_

_"Of course!"_

The lifeless eyes stared back at him, the puppet that was wished for nothing but his death. Well… he would give it to him.

"When I have to go on my first mission you'll be there… and make sure I'm alright?" He fiddled with a flower between his fingers.

_"Yes," She smiled - she always used to smile. "But don't worry so much! You'll do fine._

_She always used to smile… not anymore._

"Why do you wish to die!" Naraku hissed between his lips. He wished the boy would say something… anything to give away what he was planning… and then he had a thought. "What about your sister? I will kill her once I have the jewel!" He growled, sending in his deranged doll in for a second attack.

"I'm not worried about her." But Kohaku gave nothing away. "But it is you that should be worried about yourself.

He needed to kill the boy now… if just to shut him up. Damn it all… if only he knew what they were planning. He couldn't sense a damn thing though…

_"Sango, when we die, do you think we will get to see each other in heaven?" Then he saw his sister's face – sad for the first time._

_"Yes," Then she brightened, just a little. "You and me… and mama and papa."_

_"I never got to meet mother… what was she like?" He asked._

_"She was always sweet and kind and always was beautiful and smiled."_

_"Then you took after her?"_

_And she blushed. "Maybe so."_

Yes, that would be how he would remember her forever. With his sister's beautiful face always smiling in his mind's eye. She could be happy, would be happy. When he was gone, she could finally heal. Then one day when she was old, they could see each other again.

A root like appendage tore through his back; he only had moments before the blackness consumed him. _Sango… I'm sorry Sango_…

Naraku retracted his puppet, it handed him the jewel obediently and without hesitation. He stared at it curiously, wondering if something was supposed to happen. He looked up, trying to sense something… anything. Nothing. He looked back at the shard and smiled cautiously. Maybe the witch had indeed given him the jewel… he really should absorb it… but…

He hunched down and kicked with his left foot before he sped away from the site, if just to give himself a little distance from the slaughtered boy. Maybe there was something invisible… something attached to that place. He didn't know, but he didn't want to chance anything.

Only when he was back at his castle did he let down his guard enough to examine the jewel in great detail. What was it about this one fragment?

Maybe he should see what Kikyo was up to… maybe then he would have the answers he needed.

"Kanna," He called calmly into the darkness. "Bring me your mirror."

* * *

Kikyo scowled in displeasure. Why hadn't Naraku tried to use the jewel yet? Then again, she should not be so quick to anger. He was after all a trickster. He would want to make sure that it was safe, and it might take some time for him to realize that there was indeed… no spell… no strings attached to the jewel. Save one… and he would not see it before the end.

* * *

Kagome felt a complete sense of dread wash over her, but she didn't know why. She just wished that Naraku would visit her soon. She almost smiled wryly at that. Her… wishing to see him. 

"Lady Kagome," Miroku chided as they walked along. "You seem a bit distracted."

"I know."

"Want to talk about it?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Not right now." She brushed him off and he seemed a little hurt.

"You aren't still angry with me about last night were you?"

"Of course not!" She huffed. "Even though you deserve it!"

"You've got me there." He laughed in his pious way.

Then again, she wondered. "Miroku?" She said in that informal way of hers.

"Yes?"

"If I did something horrible…" She began. "Would you forgive me?"

He frowned a little at that, slowing his pace so that they might walk a little slower than the others. "It is not for me to pass judgment on you for any wrongdoings you might have done Lady Kagome." Then he was a little curious. "Why do you ask me such a thing?"

"Well," She began fidgeting again. "It's just that I have…" Think stupid! Think! "I think I have been having these thoughts lately… and maybe they might not be…" Uh? "Pure?" Ok… keep going stupid! He'll figure it out!

"I see." And his little perverted smile was back in place. "And who might the recipient of these thoughts?"

Naraku. "No one!" She almost wailed, more to herself than to him. "I mean – I mean that I can't say."

But that vague answer only left him more interested about who this mystery man was. "Is it Inu-Yasha?"

"Of course not!" Kagome blurted before she could shut her mouth. _Noooo_! _That was the perfect cover_! _Now who is it going to be_!

Then Miroku tried to figure out the puzzle. "Well, if it isn't our Inu-Yasha… nor someone from your time… since you always tell us there is no one you are interested in…" He stopped suddenly. "Kagome!"

"What!" He didn't figure it out did he!

"It's me isn't it!" He laughed in a good-natured way.

She nearly face vaulted, but chose to remain upright before saying in an unbelievably small and frightened voice. "Oh yeah… you caught me."

"I knew it all along." Then he sighed before taking her stiff form into his arms. "Ah, if only I wasn't promised to Sango… we could start trying to have children tonight!"

"Ugh?" Kagome wished that she could punch him, but to do so would ruin the effect. Actually, half of her wouldn't mind laughing just about now.

"You are right of course!" He swiveled away from her dramatically with the most forlorn expression. "Our love was never meant to be!"

"I never said that!" Kagome hissed, her fingers twitching in an almost fist. Then she realized… he was trying to make her laugh. And she did as he hugged her… thoroughly. "MIROKU!" A loud **SMACK **was herd in the distance, and all the birds flew from their warm and cozy nests.

* * *

Nararku had been watching Kikyo for the past hour, she did nothing to suggest what he plans were, never even spoke a word. She didn't even preoccupy her time with caring for villages as he often seen her do. She did nothing… nothing at all... just sitting and staring and the dying sun. 

He stared at the jewel once more on the table to his side. His tainted hand and the slaughter of an innocent boy blackened it. It lay there innocently enough. He found himself picking it up and examining it. Nothing.

Naraku squeezed it into his palm, the sharp end piercing deeply before slowly sinking in. He waited felt it travel up his arm and into his chest where the others lay. He put his hand over his heart cautiously. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. Maybe…

"Hugh! Ugh!" He toppled over from his sitting position suddenly. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening to him… his chest! It was glowing with a white light… the demons within him screaming in agony.

* * *

Kikyo felt it the instant it happened, when his greedy mind could wait no more and use the shard. She didn't need the whole Shikon jewel to purify him. She just needed one simple fragment… with the tiniest and most unnoticeable of spells – one that never became active unless touched by someone truly wicked. It never harmed the pure ones or even ones with a darker nature… but if they were too cruel and horrible… it would destroy them with it's light. It was Midoriko's will… now all she had to do was sit and wait.

* * *

Naraku was going to die, just the purity of that one fragment was causing him a considerable amount of pain, but what was worse… the shard was causing all the other pieces to become purified as well. His body was falling apart… demons were desperately trying to escape the shell he provided for him, but he wasn't allowing it. No, he wouldn't die here - especially not in this pitiful way. 

He gathered himself up, half sitting and resting his hands on his legs. His body shook with effort as he managed picked up his nearby sword. He lowered the blade to his stomach quite carefully before he drew it across – his blood spilled out from the wound.

His throat gurgled, as he fell forward… the jewel shards slipping out.

He did not move.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the stars, they were particularly beautiful this night. It seemed that everything in the world for just one moment was truly happy. It was as if nature itself gave a short sigh of relief. What an odd feeling… even though she felt their happiness… she felt that maybe… she should be the one crying. 

But no… he would come for her and prove her completely wrong. She would eventually join nature in his easy sigh of happiness. She could wait dozens of "next weeks" if he would come to her at the end.

Everything was as it should be… she was sure. And even though she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind… she felt that maybe he would even visit her tomorrow.

* * *

Yes – crappy chappy! Sorry if it seemed a bit too filled with corn – it's just what sort of came out. And before you hit a review button and say "OMG! I can't believe you ended it this way you horrible person!" Just wait and see – the story is going to continue and you might be surprised! (insert evil grin right here). I've changed a few things around in my storyboard – so it's not too bad anymore – and things will work out in the end – you'll see! 

In other news: I'm getting a puppy! I'm getting a puppy! Guess when? April fools day! (laughs hysterically!) I'm also getting three term papers that are due by next week! Wish me luck.

Anyways – back to the notes: I have an easier story coming up so hopefully there will be more content _and _a better chapter for everyone. I know everyone hates the fillers – but they are needed at times. I was going to put off posting this because I knew I was going to have to write an essay – which I already have to do for school. At least this is a bit more enjoyable. I'm just very short on time right now – lots of stuff to do and very little time to do it in. But I decided to post this – and even write poor responses to your reviews. Enjoy this chapter – I will work on the next one when I'm finished with my papers. And wish me luck with house training as well! (laughs)

Oh yes, and I have not checked this chapter for errors – sorry! I just don't have the time to do it right now. (frowns)

* * *

SweetestChick – I sure had myself going there for a minute too! (laughs) I added that in at the last minute. Someone pointed out there was not enough monk perversion and I had I couldn't help but notice as well! At least you know what happened with Kikyo now. 

Kirara81 – Oh yeah… he is totally going to get it! (snickers) He is such a bad little boy for messing around with the main character's girlfriend. I think I couldn't help laughing when I read your excuse as well. I was like: She is in the same boat I am! I also hope you finish your next chapter soon! (smile) of course – there is no shortage of people who are waiting for your fic! I think everyone is on the edge of their seats at this point. Hehe. How about this… I'll update next when you update? (laughs)

Unknown – Thanks for appreciating the leg swing. I was trying to figure out how I was going to have him do it and use the right words without making him sound like a dork. (laughs) You won't have to wait too long – I will put some more lemons in later with our two favorite characters!

Midorinokurokami – You are right! People change all the time! (smiles) I don't use Yahoo messenger though, sorry to say. You can e-mail me if you like though. Just click on my name and it should give it to you.

Yuki Asao – I'm glad you like the plot. (grins) But you _are_ supposed to be confused. (laughs) I like to leave people wondering what the heck is going on because… well… if you knew what was going to happen the story would be boring. I also know how the characters work and how Kagome would react if he did anything too drastic. Don't worry – I have taken everything into account and I think you will be pleased with the outcome. In other words, I won't let the story turn out sounding impossible or stupid. Thank you again for the review! (smiles) It means a lot for someone to like my work even if they don't like everything about it.

inu-youkai101 – Thank you and here you go! (smiles)

Celestial-Alexiel – How I make Naraku think? (wiggles eyebrows) Whatever do you mean?

WildRashi – Thank you! I also love alternate pairings, I've only done one pairing that went with the story line so far. I find these so much more satisfying to read for some reason. I think because they are so hard to write about. (laughs) I'll try to keep up the good work.

Houshi-chan1 – I know! I know! I'm a sloth when it comes to updating now a'days.

missy1516 – Will do!

Angelgirlmia – Oh, I have something much more wicked planned! (evil laugh) I think you will be pleased with the results! Naraku can be a devil after all!

Petty Insanity – I think Miroku's eyes would roll into the back of his head if he found out that Kagome liked it! (laughs) It is ok if someone does not like my story – I'm writing lemons and if someone takes offense I guess it's the way things will be. I don't want to put it on the adult site though… I think because it's very plotty (especially later) and I don't want people jumping all over me for lemons all the time. I love lemons – don't get me wrong! But I like a non-pron kind site that this is. I should look into posting it somewhere else though just in case this one does get banned. I guess if it does get banned I'll just repost with the lemony chapters somewhere else. Maybe I should do that now – but that would be pretty much the first half of the story… (stops thinking for a bit!) Ack! I'm going to wear my hands out before I have to write my essay! Doh! Thanks for the review!

Aristen – Ok! Will do!

FireIce Fox Goddess – Thanks – yeah – it's probably best you don't read this story in front of your brother. (laughs!)

FluffysBabyGirl – Ok! (grins!)

FireIce Fox Goddess – Glad you got to read it without your brother. (smiles) Thanks and Ok!

Neranus – Thank you! (smiles) I'm glad you enjoyed it.

KagomeLuvsSesshie – I wish I could tell you when I update – but it seems the ending of your e-mail is missing. I think that since you have an account with Fanfiction that you can set me up on your author list and it will e-mail you and tell you when I update. I hope that helps.

akuma-river – Glad you liked it!


End file.
